


[瞳耀/枫考/破谅]良辰-拾叁

by beiyi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiyi/pseuds/beiyi





	[瞳耀/枫考/破谅]良辰-拾叁

伯邑考试探的动了动身子，坤泽的身体在信期恢复力惊人，自然是为了能更好的度过特殊时期，他感觉虽然周身酸软却也并无大碍，只是股间隐隐还有含着江枫物什的错觉，大抵是缠绵整夜带来的后遗症。

江枫的手臂贴着他的腰，将他整个人都揽在怀里，他瘦削的脊背贴着江枫宽厚的胸膛，温热皮肤接触过变成缱绻的温情。他想开口，却发现嗓子是真哑了，出声只能发出沙沙的气音。神识清醒之后排山倒海的羞愧几乎把伯邑考压垮，即使陷入情潮而与江枫缱绻，终究是难以启齿的失礼之事。可江枫却不这么觉得，伯邑考醒来发出的动作已经足够让他也清醒，细碎的吻顺着伯邑考光裸的脊背蔓延向上，带起酥麻的感觉。该是两人在情事方面常识匮乏，并不知道坤泽的信期会持续几天。

伯邑考比昨夜清醒，只是不知道为何江枫只不过吻了他几下，他的身体又开始不听使唤的发烫。只是自幼所学的礼义廉耻让他觉得应该快些离开床榻，但依着身量的差距他只能软在江枫怀里，予求予取。

江枫贴着他后脊吮吻，右手贴着伯邑考细瘦的腰窝滑到了他的胯间，这动作让伯邑考从意乱沉迷里挣脱开来，他只来得及呜咽一声，玉茎就被江枫握住。昨夜他意识昏沉，只在半梦半醒间随着江枫的摆弄在欲海浮沉，远不如今日感官明显。昨夜二人都有些顺着欲望作祟，纵容自己放肆尽欢，但现在江枫所做的事情让伯邑考觉得无比温柔。

“你身体怎么比昨夜还烫。”

江枫略带疑惑的低沉嗓音贴着伯邑考的耳垂响起。虽然他语气温情脉脉，手上抚摸的动作却丝毫没有放慢。伯邑考连自渎都很少，江枫的手和他自己的又大有不同，很快他就沉沦在愉悦又堕落的快乐里，断断续续的沙哑回答，“我不知道…呜，江枫。”

伯邑考念着江枫的名字，随着他手掌摩挲抚摸带起的热度轻声呜咽着泄了出来，因为昨夜发泄过两次，这次已经有些稀薄。江枫伸手取了床边的帕子将手擦干净，虽说两人已经做过亲密无间的事儿，但伯邑考在他眼里依旧是白璧无瑕，温润美好，就连他的味息都是华美高贵的龙涎香。

这次的欢好更为温和，经过一夜的开发，江枫此时进入的更为容易。只是比昨夜还要深入，一次一次将伯邑考撞的喘息连连，让他以为自己好似在大海上波涛翻覆的小船，被海浪顶到高潮的身不由己。饶是两人再匮乏这方面的知识，当江枫的阳物撬开他身体深处隐秘的柔软缝隙，伯邑考也知晓接下来意味着他和江枫再也无法分割开来，直到一方离开人世。

这期间不过短短数日，伯邑考就陷入了他以前从未想象过得境地，疯狂的，盲目的，但却热烈坦诚的和江枫交换了真心。

察觉到他的分神，江枫嘴上不说，但进入的还是狠了些，伯邑考只觉得喉管干渴发不出任何声音，屋里暖香萦绕鼻息，叫人头脑发昏，两人都不爱说话，连带着在此事上也沉默寡言，索求与给予并存，但身体相碰依旧会发出细碎又黏腻的声音，让伯邑考脸红心跳。比昨夜更深的地方被填满，连带着小腹都有种异样的饱涨，伯邑考下意识伸手抚摸了一下，被江枫握住他的手，十指紧扣。

白羽瞳将江枫告假的折子胡乱塞在了最底下，展耀正背着他从书架上捧了一沓书下来，瘦削的肩膀撑着靛蓝色的锦袍，倒像是一株兰草。白羽瞳手支着下颌，也不做声，静悄悄的看着展耀的背影。展耀还是背着他慢条斯理的整理着书册，却开口问了一句。

“看什么呢？”

不是展耀敏感，而且白羽瞳的视线或许灼热，他在被盯着的一瞬间，就察觉到了，毕竟后颈的腺体微微发烫，像是烧红了煮熟了，冒着热香，让展耀无法忽视。他叹了一口气，昨夜受着伯邑考影响还有些没缓过来，浓烈的坤泽味息似乎还能闻到，害得展耀早朝的时候走了神，眼下他又被白羽瞳盯着，绝不能让他看出来自己的异样，所以展耀说话的语气带着点儿刺。

白羽瞳似乎已经习惯了展耀的态度，视线也没转，还就坦然回答他，“我在看我的猫。”

白羽瞳和他独处的时候从来不用什么自称，两人交谈如同普通人家，平和自然。展耀由着白羽瞳胡说八道，也没反驳，却突然冒了一句，“过午之后我打算去瞧瞧西伯侯的大公子，伯邑考，他或许身体不适。”江枫告假的折子是他托轩辕破送来的，轩辕破或许年轻不懂却胜在耿直，江枫怎么说他就怎么一五一十的转达给了白羽瞳，白羽瞳是三个人里最早开蒙的，他自然知晓江枫和伯邑考此时正缱绻恩爱，容不得别人打扰，但又不好跟展耀明说。只好装作没听见一般，对展耀说着，“过午谅谅要来，你离了三年，或许应该陪陪他。”

展耀听出他语气里的支吾，稍稍侧脸看着他，窗棱格挡阳光被切成了麟光碎羽，落在睫毛上像蝴蝶，飘飘欲飞。只是白羽瞳打定主意瞒他，他左思右想也不觉得这件事瞒着能有什么大乱子，也就随着他去了，颔首表示自己知晓了，“那明日再去驿馆也可。”

过午，陈友谅果然来了。他独身前来，轩辕破并未跟随，展耀觉得定然是发生了什么事儿，递了一杯茶给他，陈友谅的神情恍惚，眼角泛着红，嘴上却说着没事。但展耀也不急着追问，反而关心起他的婚期，“过了年没多久你和轩辕就要成亲了吧，有什么需要帮忙的尽管开口。”

陈友谅平日聪明伶俐，几个哥哥颇为疼他，尤其是镇国公的长子，他的大哥陈斌。陈普才对这个幺儿颇有些恨铁不成钢的意味，但他大哥陈斌对他确实纵容的厉害，他有些少爷脾气都是他这位阴沉的大哥惯出来的。如今疼他的大哥却让他左右为难，却也不好开口。眼看他和轩辕破的婚期将近，他虽然嘴上说着不愿意和那只小熊成婚，但心底也没太过抵触，只是他大哥似乎误会了他的意思，今日倒是背着陈友谅把轩辕破拎到一边说了一通。轩辕破以为是陈友谅的主意，只一双棕色瞳仁眼珠子睁着溜圆看着陈友谅，“谅谅，你是真的不想和我成婚吗？”

陈友谅素来要面子，性子骄傲，怎么可能当着自家大哥的面儿承认自己内心的想法，索性也不说话。轩辕破见他没反应，以为默认了，“那我走了，你别恼了。”说完便真的垂头丧气的走了。以往要是陈友谅和他闹了别扭，让他别跟着，他最多半个时辰就又重新回来，“谅谅，谅谅”的围着陈友谅。只是这次，轩辕破当真不再出现，陈友谅没了成日围着他转，有些不习惯，在家寻着别的理由和大哥闹了一通，让陈斌都觉得莫名其妙，现如今捧着茶杯坐在展耀身边发起了愣。


End file.
